Kristanna Week AU
by blossomjaj988
Summary: It had been a fairytale, or so Anna thought. Now back in her hometown, maybe she'll find the real fairytale she's been looking for. (An AU created for Kristanna Week)
1. Welcome Home

Anna thought she was in a fairytale.

She had met the love of her life in High School, the amazing Hans Westerguard.

Charming, handsome, sweet and kind; he was everything she had dreamed in her prince charming.

She had gotten into her dream college, but went to a smaller one to be closer to him.

She had found a decent, cheap place to live, but moved into his larger, more expensive apartment to be with him.

She loved her job as a waitress, talking and chatting with her customers, but left it to make him happy.

"I'm just worried about the guys Anna," he had said, "that's all. I'm just jealous."

She had believed him, and had nearly screamed "YES!" when he got down on one knee a month later.

She stopped going out with her friends unless he was there.

She stopped talking to her friends all together because of him.

"I just don't trust them Anna." He had said, but really, he didn't trust himself.

She had bought the dress for him, had a date picked and a place reserved that fit his schedule, had the food chosen that he specifically like, picked the friends only he approved of; had done it all for him.

It had been a fairytale…it had been.

* * *

Anna sighed pulling into the familiar gravel parking lot.

It had been years since she had visited this park; hell, it had been years since she had been home period.

She frowned at the thought, instinctively looking to her ring finger were a "promise", a dream, her fairytale, her "happy ending", had once sat.

But now, the ring was gone, so was the bastard who gave it to her, and now here she was. Back home and wondering what the hell the next step even was.

Taking a deep breath, she looked away from her finger and climbed out the car.

She had always wanted to leave it all for the big city. The idea of it had always fascinated her when she was a little girl. The magic of it all; the people, the business, the glowing neon signs, the possibilities, the night life.

But the people weren't always the kindest, businesses played too many games, glowing neon signs became an annoyance, the possibilities cut short after each failed interview and the night life became a drag.

The hustle and bustle was only so exciting for so long and after a while, she had begun to miss the silence and easiness of her hometown.

Anna smiled, feeling more at home than she had in years. She may have thought she had escaped the little town but really, she never could.

The autumn air was cool and crisp, the leaves just beginning to turn into the many tones of yellow, red and orange. The old "meet up" bench still sat, now a bit rustier than Anna remembered, right on the edge of the lake. A few ducks still remained and floated around, enjoying the peacefulness.

Burt must have already ended his hot dog season, that or had stopped selling them all together, because his usual spot was bare. Though the cement was still a bit black from where his grill sat. Miss Glenda must have already done her midafternoon stroll, for there was no sign of the familiar yellow track suit anywhere in the park. A few children chased after each other, throwing leaves in the air, rolling into the pile they made, their parents watching from afar and chatting.

Anna sat on a nearby bench, closing her eyes and leaning back as she just took it all in.

God, she really had missed this place.

"Anna?"

Anna looked up to find a familiar curly headed man standing in front of her, smirking as he took his headphones out of his ears. "Sven?!"

"Holy shit!" They both laughed as they hugged each other. "What are you doing here? What has it been...4 years?"

"Almost 5, but who's counting?" She smiled, so happy to see a familiar face.

A few more hugs and 2 laps around the lake, and it was as if the years hadn't passed.

"I'll be honest; I never would have pinned you as a teacher?"

"Oh, such little faith."

"More like you are just not at all serious enough for the job."

"Ha, I'll give you that." Sven chuckled, "but you will be happy to know that I have learned to become serious when it is needed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Hmm, I'll believe it when I see it."

"And what about you, Miss Delle," Anna didn't miss the emphases on the 'Miss', "What exactly are you going to get into?"

"I…" Anna looked up at the sun, and breathed a laugh, "I don't know. I honestly have no idea what I am going to do and you know what's funny?"

"What?"

She looked at him, "I'm actually _happy_ to not know. I'm excited to see what happens. I am happy that my day has no set agenda. It's just…wide open to do anything, and I'm…I'm actually happy." She paused for a moment, "Is that weird?"

Sven smiled at her, "The city has changed you Anna Delle."

"More than you know." She murmured, her smile falling slightly.

"Have you seen anyone else yet?"

"No not yet. I just got in town yesterday, my apartment isn't even really unpacked yet said for a few things. I was supposed to unpack it all today but, I needed some air."

"Well, maybe you should go explore downtown a bit. Get familiar with it all again. Maybe you'll run into some people, some old friends."

"Maybe…" A name immediately popped in her head, "Sven…is…is Kris still here?"

Sven simply smirked, "Go downtown and see for yourself."

* * *

Of course the coffee shop was still there, how could she have forgotten. Bulda had always said she would never give up that shop no matter what happened.

It may have had a new paint job (a sunset orange that made the building pop among its' deep red bricked neighbors) and a new sign (still Pappy's Coffe, just a bit more decorated), but it was still the same coffee shop that Anna had once spent all her free time in.

Maybe he worked the back? Maybe he helped Bulda with the pastries? Or maybe Cliff with the cleaning and managing?

But of course, _of course_ , Bulda had him working the front and Anna stopped dead when she walked through the door, the bell announcing her entrance.

His back was to her, but she could tell from here that the years had been good to him. His hair was still just at his shoulders, just short enough to not need a haircut but long enough to sometimes cover his eyes when he leaned forward enough.

The customers didn't look at her, minus the little girl in the booth beating her heals on the bench, as she slowly walked to the counter.

There was no reason to be nervous, it had only been 5 years since she left…and 3 since they last spoke.

Did he hate her?

Did he despise her?

Would he demand she leave?

Would he even speak to her?

Probably not. He wouldn't want to. Why would he? She had left him, deserted him, broke all contact with him for some douchebag.

She looked to the floor and began to turn and head for the door when,

"Hi, sorry, I didn't see you there what can I—"

Fuck.

"…Anna?"

 _FUCK._

She closed her eyes, and turned to face him.

God, the years hadn't been just good to him, they had been _amazing_ to him. He looked exactly the same, minus the bit of scruff that covered his face. His shoulders were much more muscular, along with his arms which Anna fought so hard to not stare at cause _Holy shit they were so_ BIG. His eyes, his eyes were still the same chocolate brown…and still soft and kind.

Even now.

"Hi." She finally said, smiling.

For a moment, they simply stared at one another and then he smiled at her.

Had his smile always been that cute?

"It's…uh…it's been a while." And still completely bashful.

"Yeah, yeah it has."

He hesitated for a moment, "You just passing through?"

"Oh," Anna bit her lip, "No, actually I'm…I'm moving back."

His eyes widened a bit, "You are? What about the grand ole city life you wanted?" He said with a slight smirk.

She chuckled, "Yeah, it wasn't exactly what I thought it was. The idea was great but…it just wasn't meant to be."

Her smile fell a bit, and she tried to recover quickly, looking up at him with a forced smile. But he didn't miss a thing, he never did, and his brows furrowed in concern at the sadness in her voice.

She watched as it all clicked in his head, see the question coming and quickly dodged it, "So, you're the barista, huh? How good are your Mochas?"

He blinked at her, hesitated, and then "Uh, pretty good I'd say."

"Better than Pappy's?"

"Close to it I would say."

"Oh really?" She crossed her arms, smirking at him, "Does it have plenty of chocolate?"

He smiled, "More than enough for your sweet tooth."

"Well," Anna said, taking a seat in the bar stool, "I'll just have to be the judge of that."

He chuckled, "One perfect Mocha coming right up." He turned back to get to work and Anna smiled as she lightly tapped on the legs of the stool.

It was good to be home.


	2. Sea

"So, you ready for your date?"

"It's not a date."

"It so is a date."

"No, it's not."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Then why did you change your shirt?"

Kristoff paused, "It smelled like coffee."

"So?"

"So, I didn't want to smell like coffee. I smell it all the time as it is, rather not."

"Uh huh…rather smell fresh and clean huh?"

"I would like to smell nice, yes."

"Is that why you sprayed cologne on."

"…yes."

"Right." Sven smirked, "And where are you going?"

"The pier."

"And what are you going to on this date at the pier."

"Again, not a date. She's finally done with getting her stuff moved in, and has barely got around the town to see it and has been away for a long time. So, she wanted to go see what's changed and have a nice night out."

"Uh huh. So she suggested this date."

"Yes she did and for the last time _it's not a date_."

"Oh, pah-lease. It's just going to be you two, out on the pier, the most romantic part of town, spending time together, _alone_ , after all this time, and you're telling me that is not a date?"

"No, she didn't call it a date so it's not a date."

"She doesn't have to label it a date for it to be one mate."

"For me she does, so it's not a date so drop it."

Sven sighed, and walked over to his best friend, slapping him on the shoulder, "Look, date or not, I know you like her," Kristoff's face went pink, "I know you've liked her for a long time. I'm not saying this is a sign but, you're not going to get another chance like this."

Kristoff looked to the floor, "I know." He murmured.

"So, if anything, just have fun ok? Seriously, I know you missed her and trust me, I know she has too."

"How do you know?"

"I'm good at reading people." Sven winked.

"Right."

"Seriously though, have fun alright?"

"I will."

"And I put some condoms in your bedside drawer, just in case."

Kristoff just glared at Sven's back as he left the room, his best friend grinning wide as he went.

* * *

"I've forgotten how pretty the pier was." Anna said, smiling up at the string of lights that hung above them on the walk way.

"Yeah, it's probably the only thing that hasn't changed much." Kristoff smirked.

"Thank God. They don't need to change a thing."

"Well, maybe a few things."

"…ok, maybe the carousel could use a paint job."

"And the Ferris wheel."

"And the tea cups. The hot dog stand could use some too."

"Could use a new chef too."

Anna giggled, "It wasn't that burnt."

"It was black."

"Only on one side and it wasn't even the whole side."

"Still burnt."

"Still picky as ever." Anna teased, shoving him.

"Always." Kristoff winked, eating a piece of cotton candy.

Anna grinned, "Glad to know you haven't changed either."

Kristoff smirked, hiding his blush. The last few days had been nothing short of amazing. Anna would come in the morning, grab a coffee and a chocolate muffin ("You're going to get a cavity" "I haven't yet.") and then would go off to unpack her apartment or job hunt. Then after a few hours, she would come back, right when he would get off his shift.

They would sit in the shop, sometimes the diner if she was hungry, and just talk. Talk about the past, the city, what had changed in the town, the in-town gossip, what their former school mates were up to; anything and everything they would talk about. Even after so many years, it was still so comfortable to talk to her.

He never asked about Hans. He didn't think it was his place to bring it up. Even the slightest hint of him, whether in a past story or from one of her tales from the city, brought a clouded look in her eyes. Her smile would fall a bit, her happiness in her voice a bit fake, and he was always quick to change the subject.

When she was comfortable, she would talk about it. But until then, he would wait. As he always had, always would.

"Though your aim has gotten a bit sloppy."

"…well, gee thanks." He deadpanned.

"Just being truthful." Anna shrugged.

"Right."

"It used to take you like, 2 throws at most to knock all the bottles over."

"It's a new vendor."

"So?"

"They could set the bottles different."

She stepped in front of him, smirking, "They were set the same way they always have."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know. We used to play that game every Friday night because one, you could always knock them all over and two, you always won me an animal."

Kristoff smiled at the memory, "Hey, I still got you the animal didn't I?"

Anna looked down at the small reindeer in her arms, squeezing it tightly to her chest. "Yeah, you did."

"So, my arm is still just fine." Kristoff smirked.

Anna stuck her tongue at him, "Yeah fine, I guess it is."

Kristoff chuckled, "Well, what else do you want to see? We've done the carousel, tea cups, Ferris wheel, won you a reindeer, grabbed some cotton candy and a gross hotdog," She rolled her eyes, "and now walked under the lights. What else would you like to do?"

Anna bit her lip, walking over to the railing as he watched her.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug, "I just, don't want to go home yet."

Kristoff came to her side and leaned on the rail. "Still a night owl I see."

Anna smiled, "Forever and always." Then she paused, "Plus, it's just too...quiet there. And…empty." The clouded look came over her eyes again as she looked out to the dark ocean.

Kristoff watched her carefully. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what to do. Did he hug her? Tell a joke? Pick at her?

What were the boundaries here? Or were there any?

There never were any boundaries before. When they were friends, he was never hesitant to put an arm around her, to hug her, to hold her hand.

Then she dated Hans, and he pulled back. Not just because he didn't want to cross any lines, she was so happy and God if he ruined this he would hate himself for it, but because he realized that he liked her.

Not just liked her, but _loved_ her; and then she was dating Hans and it was too late to profess his feelings.

Sven had told him to, to just be open and honest with her before she left for college. But he couldn't do it. Not because his nerves go to them, which they totally did, but because he couldn't bare making her unhappy.

That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

But Hans was gone, she was here and the barriers he had raised for himself weren't needed anymore.

 _Just do it._

He watched her expression as he placed his arms around her shoulders, and nearly had a heart attack when she slowly leaned into him and rested her head on his chest.

His heart really needed to slow down now or she would hear it pounding against his ribs and that was the absolute last thing he needed.

Kristoff watched her relax into him, resting easy against his chest, and the tension in him dissolved. He rubbed his thumb on her shoulder and watched her eyes close.

"I missed you."

It was faint but his ears still caught it.

"I missed you too." He whispered.

She smiled, turning into his chest and sighed deeply.

He wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her gently to him.

She still fit perfectly in his arms, still, after so much time. She was still just as chipper, just as stubborn, just as sassy, just as funny as she always had been. Her smile was still beautiful, her eyes sparkling like they always had, and her freckles seemed to have multiplied.

She was still Anna.

His same amazing Anna.

"For the record," He murmured, "I'm glad you haven't changed either."

Anna huffed a laugh, and he couldn't help but smile.


	3. Jealousy

Anna was _not_ jealous.

No.

Not one bit.

There was no reason to be at all.

The girl was just simply ordering her coffee…and smiling…a lot…and batting her lashes at him.

Anna gripped her coffee a little tighter as she watched the brunette talking with Kristoff.

The job search was going pretty well and she had sent in a few resumes but, she had yet to hear anything back just yet. Thankfully, her trust fund was still able to help her out for a little bit longer before Anna felt that she was overstepping it.

"Only for emergencies." Her father had told her. "Got to keep saving it up as long as you can."

And she had, thankfully, and really, considering the circumstances, this was an emergency. Anna was careful to manage it and make sure she wasn't going too far into the fund. Once she got a job, she could slowly start building it back up again.

But for now, she came to the shop every morning to search the morning paper for any openings and to have some company.

Company that was currently _smiling at the lash batting brunette._

The girl had taken her order and had taken it upon herself to hold a conversation with him.

Why? _WHY?_

Why of all people would she flirt with him? Didn't she _know_ that he was…

Taken?

Anna blinked.

They weren't an item. They were just friends who so happened to be spending a lot of time together. That's all.

Who she might, maybe, possibly have feelings for.

And, well, spent every single day actually.

With said friend being super attractive and muscular and super kind and caring and one of the best huggers and just an overall good person that—

 _WHY IS SHE GIGGLING?!_

Kristoff was smiling at the brunette as he handed her the cup, her annoying giggles echoing through the shop.

 _What? What is so funny to you?_

The giggles ended and for a second, it looked like she might go sit down but—oh my God, _SHE IS LEANING ON THE COUNTER._

 _AND TWIRLING HER HAIR THROUGH HER FINGERS._

 _WILL YOU GO JUST GO SIT DOWN YOU LITTLE—_

"Hello? Earth to Anna?"

Anna shook her head and looked to Sven. He was holding her empty plate.

"What?"

"I said, do you want another muffin?"

"Oh, um, no. I'm good. Thanks though!"

"Uh-huh."

Anna smiled and glanced at the girl at the counter. She was still leaning on the counter, now tapping her nail on the side of the cup and Kristoff was grinning at her and if she didn't go _sit down this very moment—_

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"Oh really?"

The girl giggled, again. "Yes, perfectly fine."

"Then who are you giving the stink eye to?"

Anna looked at him surprised. "I'm not stink eyeing anyone?"

"Anna, if looks could kill, that girl would have been in the ground ages ago."

She blushed, "Sorry."

Sven smiled, "It's ok." He slid into the empty booth seat in front of her, looked at the girl at the counter, and looked back at Anna, "Not a fan?"

"What? No! I—" Anna tried to come up with a reason, anything to hide her jealousy. _NO. NOT JEALOUSLY. SHE WAS NOT JEALOUS._ "I just liked her…purse."

Sven huffed a laugh, "Anna, she doesn't even have a purse."

Anna stared at him and felt her face becoming red hot. "Um…"

"Her name is Sara." Sven said, glancing to the counter. Anna looked too and the girl, Sara, was still at the counter…and leaning even further onto it if that was possible. "She comes in here at least once a week."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sven said with a smirk, "She's been after Kristoff for months."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She moved in a few months back, something about a new start? I don't know. She hardly talks to me, unless she is asking where Kristoff is."

"Oh no," Anna said with a grin, "Sven isn't as much of a lady killer as he thought."

"First off, how dare you." Anna giggled, "Second off, more that she is so into Kristoff that she can't even realize he isn't into her."

"He's not?" Anna asked confused.

Sven shrugged, "Not really. She's nice and all but, they went on one date— "

 _WHAT?!_

"-and it didn't go well apparently. Well, Kristoff said it didn't so, he tried to play nice and say they should just, you know, be friends. But, she can't take a hint to save her life. So she comes in here nearly every week hoping he will change his mind."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief, looking back towards the counter as the girl finally took her coffee and made her way to the far corner table in the shop. She sipped her coffee, then would glance to the bar to glance at Kristoff.

"So, Kristoff wasn't into her?"

"Eh, at one point I think." Sven said, "But not really. I think he enjoyed the attention more than anything."

"Hmmm."

"…wait, are you…are you jealous?"

Anna looked at Sven, then her cup and slowly took a sip.

Sven laughed, leaning back in the booth, "You _are_ jealous."

"I am not."

"You so are."

"No, I am not."

"Ohhh, yes you are."

"Shut up." She took another sip, trying desperately to hide her bright red cheeks.

Sven smirked, "Anna Delle is jealous. I can't believe it."

"Jealous?"

Anna nearly choked when Kristoff spoke, looking up at him as she tried her best to swallow the coffee easily. "Who's jealous?"

Sven, still smirking, looked at Anna then back to Kristoff, but Anna beat him to it.

"Sven is."

"What?" The two said at once.

Anna looked at Sven, smiled and explained, "Sven was just explaining how he is jealous of all the attention you get from Sara. Apparently it's hurting his ego and his 'lady killer persona."

Sven glared at her while Kristoff laughed, "I've told you, if you want her dude, she is all yours. I can't get her to leave me alone."

"I told you to just tell her plain and simple you're not interested."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because he is too nice to put her down." Anna said with a grin. "You're too much of a softy."

"I am not!" Kristoff said, cheeks slightly red.

"Oh please," Sven said, "You totally are. If you weren't, you would have told her to back off."

"I don't know how much subtle I can be. I don't talk to her unless I ask for her order or call her name for said order…which I don't do anymore because she doesn't leave the counter till I hand her drink. Then she goes into this giggle fit out of nowhere and it's so weird because I didn't say anything _funny_ , just her name? It makes no sense and then—"

Anna smiled, watching how frustrated Kristoff got over explaining Sara and her tactics. She glanced to Sven, who was eyeing her, still smirking knowingly.

She took another sip of coffee.

She was absolutely, positively, _not_ jealous.

She just did not like seeing a girl flirt with best friend. That's all. Totally casual and not jealously what so ever. No feelings involved what so ever…

"Bye Kristoff!" Sara called from the door as she walked out, smiling widely at him and…winking.

 _She WINKED AT HIM!?_

…ok, so maybe she was a tad jealous.


	4. Kiss

_Hey, you've reached Anna! Sorry I can't answer the phone right now! But I pinky-swear I will call you back as soon as I can! Leave a message!_

"Hey Anna it's Kristoff, again. I don't know if you got my last message, but it's been about 2 hours since then. I just got off work so I'm going to come by and make sure you're ok. See you in a bit."

Kristoff hung up the phone as he cranked his pick-up truck.

Anna had not shown up to the shop that morning, nor did he hear from her later that afternoon as he usually did. She could be busy with possibly a new job or an interview of some kind, so he had called her.

It was when she didn't answer any of his calls that he started to worry.

So, while taking out the trash to the back dumpster, he snuck another call and left a voice message telling her he hoped she was alright and to call him back when she could. He kept an eye on his phone for a text or a call but none appeared.

It was then he decided he would just go over and check on her.

It wouldn't hurt to try at least, and it would definitely ease his mind.

The drive to her place wasn't far, he had done it a few times after some of their afternoons together.

Though, he never had been inside her apartment, just to the door. But he was not going to think about that.

He parked and headed up the steps to the dark green door and knocked.

He waited, heard nothing and then knocked again.

Still nothing.

So he looked in the parking lot and…yep, her car was there so she must be home.

"Anna?" He called, knocking once more. "It's me. You ok?"

This time he heard a soft thump, a faint familiar voice and then a shuffling of feet.

The door opened and there stood a red nosed, tired, disheveled looking Anna.

"Kris?" She murmured, her voice hoarse.

"Hey…um, did you get my calls?"

"Calls?"

"Yeah, um, I called a while ago to check up on you. I hadn't heard from you and I wanted to make sure you were ok. Which…looks like you're not."

Anna groaned, "I put my phone on silence so I could take a nap. I must've missed it. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm glad I came actually. Looks like you could use some help."

Anna leaned on the door and sniffed, "I don't know where it came from but last night my throat was just a bit sore but I didn't think anything of it. Then this morning I'm all stopped up and can't stop sniffling and my head is all cloudy and I got the chills a bit ago too and my throat still hurts and I am just a complete wreck." Anna closed her eyes and huffed a laugh, "I don't even think I've left my bed all day—WOAH!"

Without a word, Kristoff scooped her into his arms bridal style and carried her inside.

"Kris, what are you doing? You're going to get sick!"

"I'll be fine." Kristoff said, closing the door with his foot. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'll be ok, I promise."

"Well, I'm going to make sure of it." He sat her on the couch, and knelt in front of her. "Why don't you start with a nice hot bath. That can help with the nose stuff; loosen things up a bit. Do you have any soup?"

"I think so?"

"Ok, if not the corner store will have some. You go relax for a bit and I'll get you something to eat ok?"

Anna stared at him for a moment, confused, but nodded.

Kristoff smiled. "Alright, hop to it then."

He waited till he heard her bathroom door shut and then grinned when he heard water running. He looked for her kitchen, found it and began looking for soup.

In the end, he ended having to make a quick run to the store. Which was perfectly fine because he ended getting some medicine to hopefully help fight this cold.

It was when he was stirring the soup in the pot that it hit him.

He was in Anna's apartment.

Kristoff paused a moment, sat the spoon down and then looked around.

It was a nice little place. The walls were plain and white but Anna had added a bit of life to it with pictures, in frames or not, all over the wall. There was a small dinner table with random bits of mail and newspaper, simple furniture in the living room, and a few inspirational quotes here and there on the walls and counter space.

It wasn't exactly the kind of place Kristoff thought of when she thought of her home. He thought of colors all over the walls, decoration everywhere, flowers wherever they could fit; the only thing that did fit her were the pictures.

After he finished the soup and a little grilled cheese sandwich he started looking at the pictures.

Some were of her family of course. Her Mom, Dad and her sister Elsa who was still in Norway running the old family business that their late father used to run. He hadn't seen in Elsa in years, but judging from the pictures, she was still exactly the same.

There were pictures of mountains, beaches, a few of the pier and the city, and a few from high school.

But most of the pictures were of them; him and Anna.

Homecoming, afternoons in the coffee shop, late night milkshakes in the diner, nights spent on the pier, beach days, exploring his parent's land; all of them he remembered easily as if they had all happened yesterday.

He smiled when he found another. It was a group picture of himself, Anna, Elsa and Sven. They were in the park, all crammed into the park bench were they used to meet. Kristoff and Sven took up most of the space so Elsa sat on the arm rest, while Anna had plopped right on Kristoff's lap. Kristoff could see his blush easily in the picture, not at all masked by his smile.

He really had sucked at hiding it. Even Elsa had caught on to his feelings.

"Remember that day?"

Kristoff turned. Anna had her hair up in a bun, her face pink from the hot bath, a new pair of pjs on and a blanket wrapped around her shoulder. She shuffled over in her slippers, smiling.

"Of course I do." Kristoff said, turning back to the picture. "Sven got attacked by a duck."

"Well, he shouldn't have teased the poor thing."

"True. I don't think I've heard him scream so loud."

They both laughed.

"Feel better?"

"A little." She sniffled. "My nose isn't as bad, the steam really helped. But my throat is still scratchy and I'm still cold."

"Well," He grabbed her hand instinctively, pulling her to the table, "I made you some soup and a cheese sandwich. I also snagged some medicine too because I didn't know if you had any or even taken any yet so I got some. Oh, and if you want, I can throw the blanket into the dryer really quick while you eat so it can be nice and warm when you're done."

By now, Anna was sitting down at the table, the sandwich and soup in front of her. And again, she was staring at him, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I—" She looked down at the soup, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, picked up her spoon and began to eat as Kristoff went back into the kitchen to grab the medicine from the counter and a glass of water for Anna.

He heard a giggle, "You got me the Stars Chicken noodle?"

He grinned, "Of course. It's your favorite. You always complained about how boring soup was and how you wish it was more fun. So you started getting the Disney ones and the alphabet ones, but the stars were always your favorite because you loved watching the stars."

There was a clatter and Kristoff turned just in time to see Anna running towards him. He caught her easily in his arms and was taken completely aback when he felt her lips on his.

He was stiff for a moment, unsure of what to do because _OH MY GOD_ _SHE WAS KISSING HIM_ but then he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. One hand held her waist while the other combed into her hair, cradling her head as the kiss deepened.

Anna pulled back first, gasping and sniffled. Kristoff leaned his forehead against hers, his mind and heart racing.

She looked up at him, and smiled, "I should have done that a while ago."

Kristoff chuckled, "I should have done it a long, long time ago."

Anna giggled, but then gasped and pulled away, "Kristoff, oh no! You're going to get sick now!" She turned and began pacing the kitchen, "And it's all my fault. Oh no, oh man, I couldn't help it I am so sorry! I've been wanting to say something for a while because of all the time we have spent together because it has been so nice and fun and just, amazing and I started getting this weird feeling in my tummy when I was with you and I knew what it was but I was scared to say anything but then you were just so sweet in wanting to help me and then you went and got me soup and medicine and then remembered my favorite soup and it was just all too much and reminded me just how great of a person you are and how good you are and it finally clicked after everything and I just had to tell you and— "

He cut her off with another kiss, pulling her back into his chest.

She pulled back again, "But the cold— "

"Don't worry about me." He murmured and captured her lips once more.


	5. I Don't Take People Places

"Come on Kristoff, please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I just…I don't want to."

"What are you hiding a dead body or something?"

"What?! No."

"Are you secretly homeless?"

"No."

"Alright then I don't see the problem here. Why can't I see your house?"

Kristoff sighed. Anna waited patiently for an answer. All she wanted to do was see his house. They had been together, _officially,_ now for little over a month. He had been to her apartment plenty now after her sick day. But she had yet to go over to his house.

He would always dodge suggestion, would say they should go somewhere else, maybe her place but he never liked the idea of her coming over.

"Kristoff," She said, wrapping her arms around his waist, "What is it? And don't tell me it's nothing because you know and I know that's bull."

"I just," Kristoff murmured, loosely wrapping his arms around her, "I'm just nervous is all."

"Why?"

"I don't come from much Anna. I…I've pretty much had to build the place myself. It's not all that great, just a little cabin in the woods and— "

"Wait, you live in a cabin?!" She asked excitedly, "Really?"

"Ye-yeah…"

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you say that earlier? Now we HAVE to go!" Anna said, basically dragging him towards the door.

"Anna, are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive." She beamed.

Anna could tell he was nervous the whole way there. Could see how tightly he gripped the wheel, how he glanced at her every so often, and she, being the good, supportive girlfriend she was, grabbed his hand, squeezed it gently and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, Anna," He said, turning up a dirt road, "just for warning, keep your expectations low. Like I said, I don't have much and I had to fix this place up myself. It's an old cabin Pappy had on the land. It isn't much and it's not that great but, I mean," He parked the truck and looked forward, "It's home."

Anna sat up and smiled.

The cabin was beautiful. It was a dark brown, sitting perfectly among all the pine trees. There was a set of steps up to the front porch, a dark green rocking chair sitting alone near the door. She spied a stack of firewood on the side of the cabin and could only guess there was not only a fireplace inside, but a fire-pit somewhere nearby.

It was simple, quaint, and so very Kristoff.

"Like I said, it's not much…"

"It's beautiful Kristoff." She said, looking at him with a wide grin, "Really, it's very you." Kristoff blushed and Anna couldn't help but giggle. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Come on, I want a tour."

The tour didn't take long. It was a simple house. A small kitchen, with pots and pans hanging on the wall along with some large utensils. The living had a large sitting chair and a rusty red brick fireplace. There were a few pictures of his family and Sven, one or two of Anna (which Kristoff blushed widely at when she pointed it out), but the walls were mostly bare. His bedroom was just as simple, a large bed with a decent size closet and a chester draw.

Like Anna had said before, it was very much Kristoff.

Later, as they sat cuddled in the chair, the fire burning brightly in the fireplace, she nuzzled and kissed his neck.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

Kristoff chuckled, "I know, I know. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Not really, I should have known better."

"Kristoff," She sat up, placing her hands on his cheeks, "It's ok. Trust me. I was nervous about you coming to my place to."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. It's my home. It's my own place. It's not weird to be nervous to show someone your home. I mean, that's your own personal space."

"I guess."

"Either way," She kissed him softly, "I love it."

He smiled, "Good, I'm glad."

"So, we are definitely coming over here for s'mores and star gazing and oh, hot chocolate too! We can sit on the porch and watch the sunset and we can cuddle by the fire on cold nights!" Anna was nearly bouncing in his lap, giggling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Whatever you want Feistypants."


	6. Fairytale

It was just another date.

Kristoff picking her up with a Sunflower in tow, dinner at the restaurant downtown, an evening stroll to the pier, hand in hand and bumping into one another as they talked. They smiled and laughed the whole night, enjoying each other's company as they always did. Now, they were in his truck heading to his place for a movie by the fireplace.

It was all the same as it had been, but something just felt…different.

Anna sighed happily as they turned down the familiar dirt road, head resting perfectly on his shoulder.

She couldn't quiet point exactly what it was, but just something felt different tonight. She was just as happy as usual, stomach filled with butterflies like they always were when she was with him, but there was another feeling that was there that she didn't quite understand or pick out.

It was a happy feeling, that was for sure, but it wasn't just happy. It was…everything. Happy, excitement, joy, content, whole…love.

Was it love that she felt? Was this what love really felt like?

She had never felt this with Hans, not once; but this, this felt real.

This felt strong and whole and beautiful and just…right. More right than before, than with Hans.

This felt perfect.

This felt amazing.

This felt like

"Love."

"Huh?"

Anna blinked, and turned to look up at Kristoff. They were on the bed, cuddling as the movie played.

Love. That's what it was, love. There was no fighting or debating it now.

She loved him.

"I love you." Anna said, smiling, placing her hand on his cheek. "I love you."

Kristoff stared at her, in a moment of shock, but then grinned, pulling her in to meet him in a kiss.

After a moment, he pulled back, "I love you too."

It happened like all things do, unexpectedly.

They had shared touches, Kristoff being sure to ask always before he did anything; never wanting to push boundaries.

So when he gently squeezed her breast above her sweater, she moaned in familiar delight. But she wanted more, needed more.

She pushed him back, her in his lap, and ran her hands slowly up his shirt. He gasped as her nails lights grazed his chest, and Anna moved to kiss his neck.

As she moved her hands back up, she moved his shirt with him, hoping he would catch the hint.

Kristoff leaned forward, and with one swift movement pulled his shirt off.

Oh _GOD_ the years had done wonders to him.

For a moment, Anna was lost in his toned chest, lightly brushing her hands down. Until he lightly grabbed her wrist, bringing her attention back to his face as he pulled her back to meet his lips.

She felt his hands on her back, moving slowly down and to the hem of her sweater. He hesitated, and she knew he was still nervous.

"It's ok." She whispered, kissing him again. "It's ok."

"Are you sure?" He asked, running his other hand through her hair.

"Yes." Anna said, "I'm very sure."

He cupped the back of her head, bringing her back down to him. Anna felt his hand move down once more, more confidently than before, and slowly bringing her shirt up.

She raised her arms and sat up, letting him remove the shirt. She gasped when his hands met her skin, sending warmth all through her body.

Kristoff left her lips and traveled down to her neck, her chest, the top of her breasts.

It did not take long for the rest to be removed. For her jeans to be pulled off gently, for him to kiss up her leg back to her.

For him to clumsily unhook her bra, for his hands to find her breasts and make her moan with his touches.

His jeans came next, kicked and pushed with her feet as best she could. He chuckled at her efforts, earning him a flick to his forehead.

Anna gasped as his fingers lightly grazed her center, teasing her before he slowly removed her underwear.

Now, he was above her, able to see her completely for who she was. The thought made her blush, and for a moment self-conscious, until he kissed his way to her ear and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

She could hear the truth in his voice, see the honesty in his deep brown eyes, and held back a sob in just the pure kindness and honesty this man showed her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm amazing." Anna said, a tear falling down her face, "I am absolutely amazing."

"Are you sure because Anna, I don't want to push you and if you want me to stop, I'll stop."

"No, I'm ok I—" She huffed a laugh, "I'm just so happy I have you."

He smiled at her, running his thumb across her cheek, "And I you, Anna. I love you, I have for a long time. And I promise, if you want me to stop— "

She pulled him down to her, smiling as she did, "Stop talking." She whispered, grinding her hips lightly to his.

Kristoff groaned, lightly biting her ear in response.

Anna ran her hands down his chest till she met the band of his boxers. He lifted up for her and she eased the boxers as far as she could.

Oh yes, she was very, very happy to have him.

It was slow, and slightly awkward at first, but a gentle rhythm was created and Anna couldn't remember when she had felt so much bliss, so much love.

She came first, harder than she ever had, and he soon came tumbling after her.

For a moment, there was nothing but their heaving breathing. She kissed his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into his neck until he turned over to face her.

All she could do was smile, running her hand through his hair as she looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Kristoff whispered.

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." He replied, "I just want you to be ok. I don't ever want to hurt you Anna."

"You," She poked his nose, "worry too much. I am perfectly fine, I promise. I'm happier than I've been in a long time."

"As long as you're happy Anna," He said, leaning to kiss her forehead, "that's all I want."

"Hmmm…and you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm the happiest when I'm with you."

"Then I guess I won't be going anywhere."

"Nope, looks like you're stuck with me Bjorgman."

Kristoff chuckled, "I can live with that."

* * *

"Yo, Kristoff!" Sven said, knocking again, "Come on man, you said you got breakfast this morning."

He was met with silence, again, and Sven groaned.

"Sure Sven," He said in a mocking tone, "trading off breakfast every weekend sounds like a great idea."

He pulled out his spare key and began unlocking the door.

"No, I'm always up before dawn anyways, I'll always have it done by the time you get here."

He opened and closed the door easily, not noticing the extra pair of shoes by the door.

"Trust me man, I'll have breakfast." Sven huffed a laugh, "trust him he says, I'll have food he says, now here I am starving with no food and Mr. sleepy head is snoring away in his— "

Sven paused, jaw dropping as he saw the two in bed.

He thought, for a moment, he was seeing something. That Kristoff's covers were just bundled funny. That the clothes scattered about were form another time or Anna forgetting something.

Until Anna mumbled something incoherent and rolled over on top of Kristoff's chest, smiling, and back completely bare. Kristoff's arm gently wrapped around her instinctively.

"Oh my God, oh my God," He whispered, backing away slowly towards the door, careful to close it behind him. He leaned against it for a moment, looked back at the door, then chuckled.

"They finally did it. Bout damn time."


	7. Moss and Crystals

It wasn't the big, extravagant wedding like it was with Hans.

There was no large church packed to the brim with people that she mostly did not recognize, candles lit all around with a large organ echoing the walls.

Bulda had insisted on having the wedding on their property.

"No expense dear. Save your money! Seeing my baby happy, and you happy, makes it worth it."

Anna had nearly cried in Bulda's arms when she had told her.

It was about a half mile away from the house, near a small waterfall hidden within the forest that Anna had seen numerous times on their adventures but was still taken aback by it's simple and beautiful beauty.

Wild flowers bloomed all over, the sun sat just right in the sky in which a rainbow could sometimes be seen through the falling water. Moss covered the area near the stream from the waterfall's sprays. Instead of candles, there were crystals, somehow lit (how remained a mystery to this day and Bulda had simply winked when Anna had asked) along the make shift aisle to where he stood.

The party was small, intimate, made up of his family, Elsa and a few close friends. It felt more personal, more deep, more meaningful that it was smaller. When she looked in the crowd, did not see judgmental eyes staring back, but eyes of those she loved watching with nothing but happiness for them.

There was no grand ball gown that cost more than her home. No overwhelming fear of ruining the expensive designer gown from one small step or one wrong sip of wine or drop of food. Watching how she moved her arms to not rub a single gem or rhinestone off of her dress, trying to keep it as perfect as she could.

Her dress was chiffon, flowing with the breeze and as she walked. It was comfortable, fitting and she could _breathe_ with ease. It was no designer gown, something simple she had found in the nearby wedding shop downtown, but she felt more beautiful in it than she had before. She felt real, she felt beautiful; she felt like Anna.

Instead of a vail there were flowers; small Forget Me Nots and Lavenders interwoven into her hair as it fell loosely and not in a tight, intricate, braided bun.

They had spent maybe 30 minutes on her makeup compared to the nearly hour and a half from before. There was no need to create an illusion of beauty, because in his eyes she could see just how beautiful he thought she was; make up or not.

Elsa had nearly cried when Anna had asked to her to be Maid of Honor, another difference from the one before.

Tension had caused a rift between them, Elsa realizing Hans games long before Anna had and had tried to help Anna see what she saw. But Anna had believed him to be her Prince Charming and no words from her sister could change that. Elsa had been at the large affair, in the front seat, a tight smile on her lips.

Now, she stood at the end of the aisle, a soft purple gown and a gathering of flowers in her hand. Anna had thought she had never seen her sister smile so largely before; or seen her cry in public either.

There was not a speck of nerves as she walked down the aisle, all since forgotten when she saw the way Kristoff looked at her. She had nearly burst into giggles when she saw tears forming in his eyes and Sven handed him a hanky with a sly grin.

His hands were large, rough and comforting. His eyes distracting, making her forget completely she had words she had to speak. His smile was toxic, making her knees weak.

She had nearly dropped his gold band in excitement, moving to put the ring on before Grandpappy had said so. She had broken into a fit of giggles as he had whispered

"Patience Feistypants."

Anna stared at her own ring as he slipped on its' new partner. It was no "giant rock" that girls had dreamed of, nor cost near as much as her last.

Instead of a diamond, it was a beautiful moonstone ("Because you are my moon and stars Anna") and it was far more beautiful than any diamond she had seen.

The band was a simple gold with a few small diamonds near the stone itself.

Kristoff had apologized at first as he slipped it on, saying he knew it wasn't something fancy or large or extravagant, that he had spent hours designing and making the ring himself to make it as beautiful as she deserved. But Anna had silenced his doubts quickly with kisses and tears and told him it was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen and put all the others to shame.

Of course, she had done some extra convincing that night to show just how much she did love him, no matter the ring.

Anna was bouncing on her heels in anticipation for the Grandpappy to announce them as Husband and Wife. She had pulled him to her, smiling as they kissed and giggling as he dipped her for show.

They danced under the moonlight in front of their friends and family, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, Anna's hands rubbing gently on his neck and his running up and down her back lightly.

In that moment, her heart willing to burst with happiness, she realized that this was her true fairytale; and it had just begun.


End file.
